The moment I knew
by ValeNyan
Summary: Basado en la canción de Taylor Swift. ¿Que pasa si en los dulces 16 de Fionna, la persona que ella más espera no aparece? R&R :D


**HEY SeddieKagamine aquí (sdsa estoy pensando cambiar mi nombre a ValeNyan para que todas mis cuentas sean iguales ewe) Yay un pequeño twoshot Fiolee *-* Está basada en la canción "The moment I knew" de Taylor Swift :D Espero que les guste ^^**

**Sdas HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE (Por algo es una fanfic xD)**

* * *

_Fionna estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 16 disfrutando de la fiesta preparada por el dulce príncipe. El insistía que por debía tener una fiesta de "Dulces 16" así que todos estaban vestidos formalmente._

_De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la chica. Se volteó a ver y ahí estaba él. La única persona por la cual Fionna acepto tener esta fiesta. La única persona la cual realmente le importaba que estuviera allí. Marshall Lee._

_-¡Fionna!- dijo el vampiro flotando hasta ella – Feliz cumpleaños conejita- saludó con una sonrisa a la cumpleañera._

_-Marshall gracias por venir-_

_-¿Cómo me iba a perder la fiesta de la chica más linda de todo Aaa?-_

_-Ay Marsh no digas eso- dijo Fionna sonrojándose_

_-Shh… Ahora tu regalo- Al decir esto Marshall llevó a Fionna al balcón y sacó su bajo-hacha y empezó a tocarle una hermosa canción a Fionna en la cual le confesaba que estaba enamorado de ella._

-¿Fionna?- Escuchó la voz de Cake - ¡FIONNA!-

-¡Q- q-q-que pasa Cake!- Exclamó la rubia después de estar soñando despierta

- Nada niña ¿En qué piensas tanto que estabas como embobada?- Preguntó la gata – ¿Es que acaso soñabas con Gumball?-

FIONNA POV

-No Cake, como piensas eso- Cake no sabía sobre esto. A mí me gustaba un poco Marshall. Okey algo más que poco. Bueno mucho. Ya se ya se me gusta demasiado Marshall pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Malditos sentimientos adolescentes. Cake sigue pensando que me gusta Gumball. Pff eso fue cuando tenía 13 años. Maduré.

-Por esa cara diría que pensabas en un chico pillina, pillina. Eso da lo mismo ahora. Vete a bañar que se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar a tu fiesta.-

Le hice caso a mi hermana y entré a la ducha. No podía dejar de pensar que hoy iba a ir a una fiesta donde estaría Marshall, y él me vería ¡Como a una mujer! Bueno siempre ha sabido que soy mujer pero hoy me vería con un vestido y me voy a ver hermosa y el quedará sorprendido y se enamorará de mi y... STOP. Argh como odio ser adolescente.

Al salir de la ducha me puse mi vestido de fiesta. Era color celeste strapless apretado hasta las caderas y luego bajaba hasta el suelo ampliamente. Tenía un falso abajo lo que lo hacía lucir algo "pomposo" y también en las caderas llevaba una tela color azul amarrada en un lazo que combinaba con el vestido. Estaba usando mi típico gorro de aventurera solo que había soltado más mechones y Cake los había ondulado.

Ahora era hora del maquillaje. En general no me gusta mucho usar pero era una ocasión especial. Cake me ayudó en los ojos y logró que no se viera muy recargado.

-¡Ay Fi estás quedando preciosa! Ahora te pongo labial y estarás lista- Exclamó Cake de la emoción.

-Ehm Cake- Interrumpí- Es que…-

-Dime niña-

-Es que el otro día compré un labial muy lindo y quiero ver cómo queda- dije tímidamente

- Pero claro cariño, a ver pásamelo- sonrió Cake. Tomé mi mochila de aventurera y saqué un labial color rojo-M… ¿Color rojo? Veamos como se ve- Cake acercó su mano a mí y me puso el labial. Lo habría hecho yo pero soy muy torpe. – ¡Fionna se ve precioso!-Me sonrojé al pensar en Marshall absorbiendo el rojo de mis labios- Creo que ya estás lista, vamos a la fiesta – Dijo mi hermana con emoción.

Fue un corto camino hasta el castillo del dulce reino. Yo iba en el lomo de Cake y el camino no demoró más de 15 minutos.

-¡Fionna feliz cumpleaños!- Me recibió Gumball antes de entrar- Te ves hermosa por cierto- me sonrió. Luego de esto Cake me hizo ojitos. Dulce e inocente cake. – Vamos Fionna todos esperan para saludarte- Entramos al salón y todos los invitados gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños Fionna" al unísono. No podía ver a Marshall en el salón pero él era muy impuntual así que lo más probable era que llegará más tarde. Me dediqué a saludar a los invitados y luego empezó la fiesta.

Mientras que Cake se había ido con Lord Monochromicon, aproveché de bailar con Gumball, sólo como amigos claro está. Pero por mucha diversión que pasaba, no podía dejar de estar pendiente en la puerta. Lo único que quería era ver a cierto vampiro entrar por ahí, que llegara y me dijera "Wow Fi estás preciosa". Pero no. El tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él no llegaba.

Rato después me llamaron al escenario por una sorpresa. _¿Imaginas que fuera Marshall con una canción? Tal vez por eso aun no llega… Mejor no me ilusiono. _Pensé. Y tenía razón con lo último. La sorpresa era un simple video, aunque muy lindo, de mis amigos y yo. Se notaba el esmero que le habían puesto sus amigos.

Luego de este hermoso regalo varias personas subieron a decirme algunas palabras. Eran gestos muy lindos pero yo no sacaba la vista de la puerta… aun. Ya habían pasado dos horas, debería aceptar que no iba a venir. Al finalizar esto los invitados volvieron a bailar y yo me dirigí al baño.

Dijo que vendría… me lo prometió…-

FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.

-Wuju! Alfín acabamos con ese monstruo- Gritaba mientas caminaba con Marshall hacia mi casa

-Sí, hay que admitir que este estuvo difícil- contestó el vampiro

-Oh! Casi lo olvidaba. Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños y Gumball me obligó a hacer una fiesta por mis "Dulces 16". Tendré que usar vestido pomposo y eso, así que ¿Te gustaría ir?-

-¿Qué si me gustaría? Fionna eres mi mejor amiga, ¡claro que iré!- Sonrió Marshall – Además será Gumball y todo, pero en sus fiestas siempre hay tazones gigantes con frutillas- Mientras decía esto puso cara de "ohpordiosfrutillasdeliciosas " y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

FIN FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.

-¿Fionna? ¿Cariño estás acá?- Escuche a Cake buscarme mientras entraba al baño- ¡Mi niña! ¿Qué te pasó?-

- Nada Cake, creo que algo no me sentó muy bien, pero estoy mejor- dije mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas- Vamos al salón- Me dirigí caminando al salón adelantando a Cake.

-Algo le pasa a esta niña….-

-o-

-¡Hey Fionna!-dijo Gumball dirigiéndose hacia mi- ¿Quieres bailar con migo? Claro, sólo como amigos-

- Ah… claro Príncipe- le respondí algo desganada.

-Ay Fionna, sea lo que sea que te tiene así de desganada, olvídalo- me sonrió- Deberías disfrutar la fiesta-

-Si decirlo fuera tan fácil como hacerlo…-

-Pequeña, a Marshall le debe haber pasado algo para que no pueda venir- me sobresalté al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Q-que? ¿Por qué metes a Marshall en esto? Pff, que esté así no tiene nada que ver con el- dije nerviosamente

-Por favor, has estado toda la fiesta con el ojo pegado a la puerta, Marshall es el único invitado que no llegó, y cada vez que digo su nombre te sobresaltas- Ok, Gumball tenía razón- Además, como ya te dije, a Marshall Lee le importas mucho, no creo que falte a tu fiesta porque se le dé la gana, algo debe haber sucedido- Debía admitir que esto me había hecho sentir mejor- Ahora, sonríe.-

-Gracias Gumball, realmente me animaste- Le sonreí- Me dio hambre así que iré a sacar algo- No había comido hace más de dos horas.

-De nada Fi, para algo están los amigos-

-POV GENERAL-

-¡Hey Gumball!- habló la gata dirigiéndose al príncipe

-¿Qué sucede Cake?-

-Nada, solo quería agradecerte por animar a Fi, no sé qué le pasa pero ha estado triste toda la fiesta-

-No hay problema, Fionna es mi amiga y no la puedo ver así de mal-

-Eso también quería hablar contigo- Cake miró seriamente a Gumball- No quiero que le hagas ilusiones a mi niña, ya que después va a andar más deprimida aun porque tu sólo la quieres como amig…-

-Espera, espera Cake- Interrumpió el Dulce príncipe- ¿Tú crees que yo le gusto a Fionna?-

-Pero claro… Creí que se te había declarado y todo eso…-

-Ay gata, eso fue hace 2 años ya – Rió Gumball- Y dejamos claro que yo solo la veo como amiga. Además, a ella le gustan ahora los reyes más que los príncipes-

-¿Reyes?- preguntó curiosa Cake

-A ver Cake ¿Que rey (que por cierto es muy amigo de Fionna) no llegó hoy?- El príncipe miró sonriendo a la gata, a la cual pareció iluminársele la bombilla.

-¿¡Marshall Lee?!- dijo sorprendida- Pero claro, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Era obvio… Soy una pésima hermana- se empezó a decir a ella misma- Gumball, debo decirte que tiene más instinto femenino que muchas mujeres-.

-Gracias… ¡Hey!- Cake rió mientras Gumball la miraba-

-POV Fionna—

Después de comer algo decidí ir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire. Aún seguía un poco triste, pero lo que me dijo el Dulce príncipe me había alegrado. Marshall era mi amigo, no me dejaría porque sí, ¿Verdad? Al menos eso espero. Puede haber tenido algún problema con su madre o…

De repente vi a dos fantasmas bajo el balcón, yo los conocía… ¡Claro! ¡Eran los "amigos" de Marshall! Sé que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero la curiosidad mató al gato…. O mejor dicho a la coneja.

-Oh, no creerás lo que vi hoy- dijo el fantasma número uno

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Recuerdas a Ashley? ¿La ex de Marshall?-

-¿Esa no fue la que vendió el osito de peluche de Marshall?- _Agh recuerdo eso, perra- _Sigo sin entender cómo terminó con ella por esa estupidez- _Los estúpidos son ustedes_

-Bueno, bueno, a eso voy. Hoy la vi entrando a la casa de Marshall-

-Ohhh ¿En serio? ¿Por eso no vino a la fiesta? Debe haberse pegado un remember*-

- Es que, entre pasar una noche con tu ex que es súper sexy o venir a los dulces 16 de una niñita, no hay donde perderse-

-Tienes razón-

_CRACK. Ese fue sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose. _¿Marshall me había abandonado por pasar una noche con su ex? Jamás creí que caería tan bajo. Tal vez no le gusto como algo más, pero ¡Soy su mejor amiga! No puede simplemente olvidarse de mi cumpleaños.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. No lo pude aguantar más. Sólo quería correr al baño a esconderme. Corrí hacia el salón, pero estaba todo oscuro y un reflector se posó sobre mí. La canción de "Feliz cumpleaños" empezó a ser cantada, mientras Gumball y Cake traían hacia mí un gran pastel.

No me podía mover, y no podía dejar de llorar. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Cake y Gumball me miraron. Me sentía pésimo. Dos de las personas más importantes para mí habían hecho una gran fiesta para mí, para que estuviera feliz, pero yo estaba ahí llorando por algo que no debería importar.

Pero dime ¿_Qué es lo que haces cuando las lágrimas caen por tu cara en frente de toda la gente que conoces?_

_._

_._

_._

_Y dime ¿Qué es lo que hace cuando ese alguien que es el que más esperabas, es el que no viene?_

_Ese fue el minuto donde me di cuenta que yo no le importaba a Marshall Lee_

_-o-_

Al terminar la fiesta volvimos a casa con Cake. Lugo de ese embarazoso incidente, logramos convencer a los invitados que eran lágrimas de felicidad, pero mis dos amigos sabían la verdad. La fiesta siguió, pero yo no pude mostrar ninguna sonrisa real en toda la fiesta. No iba a arruinarles la noche por una razón egoísta.

-Mi niña, discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes- me dijo Cake.

- Cake no hay nada porque disculparte- le sonreí a mi hermana- La que se debería disculpar soy yo por haber arruinado la fiesta que ustedes me prepararon-

-¡Fi! No digas eso, no la arruinaste. Además tenías todo el derecho a estar triste. No puedo creer que ese vampiro idiota te haya dejado plantada por estar con otra chica. Cuando lo vea va a sentir mi odio- Al decir eso Cake se puso en posición de ataque de gato y gruñó.

-Ahh… Ya no importa, mejor vámonos a dormir. Buenas noches Cake- Me despedí de mi hermana mientras entraba en mi habitación.

Después de quitarme el vestido fui a acostarme proponiéndome olvidar lo que había sucedido horas antes, cuando de repente el teléfono sonó

_-¿Fionna?-_ Se escucho la voz

-Marshall….-

* * *

_*Pegarse un remember: Termino usado en Chile (nose si en otras partes ewe) es como meterte con tu ex por una noche, sin compromiso solo para recordar viejos tiempos (de ahí el termino remember xD)_

**Oh my glob *O* gfkhsdhf No creerán que dejaré a Marshall como malo verdad?**

**Pronto trataré de subir el otro capítulo *-* terminará bonito :D**

**Me gustan más los Review que los Favoritos :D**

_**SeddieKagamine**_


End file.
